


Space Invaders

by wonwooscarrot



Series: Meanie separated as friends, reunited as something else. [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arcades, M/M, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwooscarrot/pseuds/wonwooscarrot
Summary: Wonwoo and Mingyu once met in an arcade where Mingyu taught Wonwoo how to play Space Invaders when they were little. What Wonwoo didn't know was that was the last time he'll see the kid, until now.





	Space Invaders

_“Hey you beat my score again!”_

 

_“Hey it’s okay, it’s your first time, well second time playing this game. I’m like a pro already at Space Invaders”_

 

_Wonwoo suddenly hears a woman “Hey let’s go home now”_

 

_“Okay mom!” the kid says, gathering his leftover coins. “Let’s play again the next time we meet”_

 

_“Yeah” Wonwoo nods “I’m always here”_

 

_“See you Wonwoo!”_

 

_“Wait how’d you know my-“_

 

* * *

 

“Yo Wonwoo, wake up. Classes are over.” Wonwoo, still drowzy from his dream, wakes up to his best friend and roommate. 

 

“W-What?” Wonwoo’s rubbing his eyes, still doesn’t know whats happening. 

 

“Get up already, we’re going to the pizza parlor for lunch.” Soonyoung says pointing to their friends already by the door. Wonwoo sees Jeonhan and Junhui talking to themselves. He notices the room was already deserted except for them.

 

“Oh okay, just give a minute to fix my things.” Wonwoo says with his eyes still closed. 

 

“You okay? Have you been sleeping enough?” Soonyoung asks the dark haired boy. 

 

“Nah, this class was just really boring, really hard to concentrate when the profs voice is so soft.” Wonwoo says, as he finishes packing up his stuff. “Let’s go.” 

 

They arrive at the pizza parlor just after a few minutes of driving. The place wasn’t filled with people but it was also not completely empty. They seat at a four seater table right next to a window where Soonyoung’s car faces them. As usual, they order their usual Three-Cheese Pizza and get through lunch while talking about what happening with their college life. 

 

“Jeonghan, how are things going with you and that guy Joshua huh?” Soonyoung ask as he slurp up melted cheese form his slice of pizza. 

 

“It’s going slower than my usual progress. Still can’t believe I haven’t slept with the guy after 2 weeks of knowing him.” Jeonghan says, while swiping through his phone. 

 

“You’ve known me for months already but you haven’t slept with me?” Junhui asks provocatively. 

 

“I mean with people I’m actually attracted to.” Jeonghan scoffs. “After this, let’s go to the arcade.” 

 

 

Wonwoo stops chewing his food at the mention of arcade. he remembers his dream about his childhood friend, well he doesn’t know if he can call him a childhood friend, since they only hung out once, it was their first and last meeting. He regrets he doesn’t know the name of his friend. He does call him KMG, since thats what he used to put as initials to his high scores on the arcade games. He never really saw him anymore at the arcade he used to play at. He would always play Space Invaders, eventually beating KMG’s and everyone else’s high scores. He was a regular at that arcade, so going there to play and wait for him was killing two birds with one stone. It did end with him just waiting for KMG to come play with him since he never showed up again in that arcade. 

 

 

“Why are we going to an arcade?” Wonwoo ask after swallowing his food. 

 

“Joshua works there.” Junhui and Soonyoung eyes Jeonghan. 

 

“Are we really going to an arcade just so you can flirt?” Soonyoung asks. 

 

“You act like going to the arcade is a bad thing.” Jeonghan says “Come on its just a little more drive from here. You can enjoy playing games while we’re there.” 

 

“Wonwoo you down for the arcade?” Junhui asks. He probably was hoping for Wonwoo to decline. He probably would’ve, if it hadn’t been for that dream and him remembering his time with KMG back when they were kids. 

 

“I’m okay with going to the arcade.” Wonwoo says while dusting off his hands. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been to one, hope they have the good old games.” 

 

Wonwoo actually wishes they do still have old arcade games, especially Space Invaders — the game he played with KMG during the time they spent together. 

 

“Okay! Wonwoo agrees so everybody agrees.” Jeonghan says with a grin in his face. 

 

 

They get on Soonyoung’s car and drive off to the arcade. The drive itself was not that long, probably 15 minutes at max. They arrive at an arcade at the middle of afternoon , sun was not shining as much and the temperature was perfect. It wasn’t hot yet it wasn’t cold. Surprisingly, the arcade place looks neon enough even with the lights still turned off. The sight of an arcade itself reminds Wonwoo of memories during his childhood. How he would save up his lunch money just to be able to play for a long time or how his mother had to drag him home because he couldn’t stop playing. Wonwoo smiles while he remembers those memories. 

 

 

The exterior looks old but the interior is like a different place with all the lights coming from the different games. When they enter the building, they are immediately welcomed by an employee dusting the floor. Jeonghan proceeds to the counter, where Wonwoo assumes Joshua is working, since he didn’t spend time looking at the guy sweeping the floors. Soonyoung and Junhui follow Jeonghan, probably to get their bills exchanged to coins. Wonwoo doesn’t waste time and tries to find the arcade games he used to love. The place was filled with high-tech stuff compared to how arcades looked like back in the day. He really hasn’t been to an arcade in years judging how he doesn’t know a lot of the new games around. He sees a few kids running around, and also some teens playing at the basketball shooting game. He walks a bit more until he sees what he wishes off. It looks a bit older than the other games he passed by but it looks like it still works, judging with how it’s still how he remembers it. It’s Space Invaders, the game he played with his friend. Beside it had PacMan, which seems to have upgraded, but still the same controls and characters. The body of the game looks old, but the buttons and the screen look different. Like someone always plays with it. He goes to his pocket and brings out his wallet. Luckily he has a few quarters and he immediately plays the game of his childhood. It took him a few tries to get the hang of it, but once he did he was playing like a madman. He already over took a number of the high scores on the machine. by now 90% of the scoreboard is labelled with ‘JWW’. As he had already claimed the ranking for second to tenth rank, he noticed something about the first ranked high score. 

 

 

**SCOREBOARD**

**KMG 48, 967**

**JWW 47, 863**

**JWW 47, 219**

**JWW 47, 096**

**JWW 46, 728**

**JWW 46, 328**

**JWW 46, 187**

**JWW 45, 879**

**JWW 43, 567**

**JWW 43, 145**

 

“KMG…” he whispered to himself. It couldn’t be the same KMG he knew right? He doesn’t want to believe it. How many people could actually have the initials KMG. Maybe a lot, maybe few but it definitely isn’t just one person. He tells himself this but he finds himself looking around the place. He tries to see if theres anyone near him, anyone who might be the KMG he knew. But now that he thinks about it, he cant remember the face of KMG. He just knows the memories of them playing around, but not how he exactly looked like, especially now that they’ve grown up. He continues to face towards the game to continue playing when a hand lands on his shoulder, causing Wonwoo to accidentally end his game. 

 

“What the fuck Soonyoung don’t sneak up on me like that.” Wonwoo says with one hand on his chest while the other still on the buttons of the game. 

 

“Come on Wonwoo, let’s go home I’m bored already.” Soonyoung whines as he holds onto Wonwoo’s shirt. Soonyoung then pulls Wonwoo, turns him and starts to push him to the direction where Jeonghan is talking to who Wonwoo assumes to be Joshua. “You talk to Jeonghan so we can leave this place already.” 

 

“Okay fine, fine just stop pushing me already.” Wonwoo says as he starts to walk by himself, even looking back to Space Invaders, can’t get the KMG initials out of his mind. 

 

He walks on ahead with Soonyoung leading him and joins the Jeonghan and Junhui as they walk out of the arcade. He hears a loud bye but didn’t have time to see who it came from. It must’ve come from Joshua, Wonwoo chooses to ignore it. The drive back to their dorms was mostly filled with talks about Jeonghan and Joshua, mostly Soonyoung asking about it. Wonwoo looks out the window, thinking of how fun it was to play the game he was addicted to during his childhood. He tells himself he needs to comeback again, maybe when he needs to de-stress. He doesn’t know when, he just knows he’s definitely coming back to that arcade. He does need to find out who KMG is. For all he knows that score could have been there for ages already, and he’s just chasing his own tail trying to find KMG. Wonwoo doesn’t even know why he wants to find him. Sure, they’re technically friends but would KMG even remember him if they ever meet. Wonwoo continues to ask himself these questions until they arrive at their dorms. 

 

A week or so had past and Wonwoo finds himself in the arcade once again, alone this time. He already has a bunch of quarters in his hand, obviously itching to play the game again. After a game, Wonwoo’s eyes widen with what he sees. 

 

**SCOREBOARD**

**KMG 49, 967**

**KMG 49, 479**

**JWW 48, 967**

**JWW 47, 096**

**JWW 46, 728**

**JWW 46, 328**

**JWW 46, 187**

**JWW 45, 879**

**JWW 43, 567**

**JWW 43, 145**

 

KMG added another on of his scores onto the scoreboard. People would expect Wonwoo to be irritated since his score was beaten, but if people would look at him now, they would be confused by the big smile on his face. “He’s been here…” Wonwoo whispers to himself. He still doesn’t know if KMG is his childhood friend KMG but he leaves the game and proceeds to the counter. He sees Joshua, thankful he was able to remember his face despite not talking to him last time he was here. 

 

“Hey, Joshua right?” Wonwoo ask, hoping he’s right.

 

“Yeah. You’re one of Jeonghan’s friends right? Wonwoo? You came alone today. What’s up?” 

 

“Uh yeah I’m Wonwoo nice to meet you, just wanted to play some games, been stressed out lately.” Wonwoo can’t say he went back there because his childhood friend might be playing here as well. “Hey, random question but have you noticed anyone whose been playing the Space Invaders game at the back?” 

 

Wonwoo sees Joshua have a strange look on his friends, like he knows who’s he’s talking about “Why’d you ask?”

 

“He always- I mean I just got curious since I can’t beat his score and now he’s beaten my score again maybe wanted to meet the guy.” Wonwoo regrets saying that last part.

 

“Oh I know the guy. He actually works here.” Wonwoo’s eyes widen with what Joshua said. “Too bad you came at a wrong time if you’re looking for him-“

 

“Why’s that?” Wonwoo cuts Joshua off.

 

“He doesn’t have a shift today. You can catch him tomorrow though, if you want to meet this guy to- i don’t know why do you wan’t to meet this guy?” Joshua asks with a confused face. 

 

“Did I say meet?” Wonwoo is definitely flustered right now. I meant I just want to see him play. You know maybe learn a thing or two from him.” Wonwoo wishes he wasn’t obvious about being flustered with Joshua’s question. 

 

“Al…right. Well if you come by tomorrow he’ll be here. But now that I think about it, you guys already met him.” Joshua says while touching his chin. “He was the guy who greeted you when you first came in a week ago. I know because one of your friends, Junhui? Yeah Junhui, he asks me what his name was. He was the guy who was sweeping the floor.” 

 

“Do you mind asking me what’s his name?” Wonwoo doesn’t know why he was asking for a name. He didn’t even know the kids’s name so knowing what Joshua’s co-worker’s name was won’t really help him. 

 

“Mingyu. Kim Mingyu. He actually loves playing that game Space Riders.” Wonwoo was going to correct him but he just let it go. “He asked the manager to not move it away when it was supposed to be replaced. Good thing the guys cute though since the manager has a soft spot for cuties.” Wonwoo can’t remember the face of the guy who greeted them last week. He does remember him being taller than Wonwoo. 

 

“Oh okay.” Now that Wonwoo knows when the guy shows up, he suddenly doesn’t have the urge to play anymore. Sure, it’s his favorite childhood game but that doesn’t really mean he’ll spend a long time in an arcade just to play one game. “I’ll be heading out now, see you tomorrow.”

 

“Bye, Wonwoo.” Joshua sent him off with a smile on his face.

 

“Kim Mingyu…” Wonwoo mutters as he comes out of the place. “KMG…” Wonwoo chooses to not let himself hope too much and heads straight home, trying to forget about Kim Mingyu.  

 

Wonwoo arrives at their dorms in shock as he sees not only Soonyoung but also Junhui and Jeonghan. He can already connect the dots and assumes Joshua told Jeonghan and the rest is pretty obvious now. 

 

“I heard you came back to the arcade.” Soonyoung says with a smirk on his face.

 

“Why didn’t you invite us Wonwoo?” Jeonghan asks obviously trying to tease Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo decides not to give in and tries to make an excuse for himself. “You guys might not know this but I actually love arcade games.” Okay that was more of the truth rather than an excuse, but his friends are still not buying it.

 

“So tell us Wonwoo, who- what do you play with at the arcade?” Junhui almost laughs while asking him that question. 

 

Wonwoo proceeds to hang his jacket on the rack. “Space Invaders, t’was my favorite game.” Wonwoo proceeds to their fridge to get a drink. He doesn’t find anything else other than their last bottle of orange juice. “If you guys want we can go back there togethere. I’m very sorry for not inviting you.” Wonwoo says with a fake apologetic tone. Wonwoo’s amazed with himself with how cooly he’s doing this. Though his joy is short-lived because of his roommate slash best friend Soonyoung. 

 

“Come on Wonwoo we know what’s up,” Soonyoung says, “the Wonwoo we know doesn’t asks strangers about other people. What’s the deal with you and Joshua’s co-worker huh? When did this happen?”

 

“Nothing happened, and how can you say Joshua’s a stranger? I just asked him cause his co-worker happened to be the guy whose score I couldn’t beat in my game, that’s all.” 

 

“You really not interested in the guy?” Junhui butts in, “Cause if you aren’t I am.”

 

“Knock yourself out. I just want to beat the guy.” Wonwoo says before drinking from his water bottle.

 

“Don’t mind…if I do.” Junhui says with a few giggles. 

 

Wonwoo is flustered because his friends really did come with him to the arcade the next day. He doesn’t know what his friends will say if he does talk to the stranger. Actually, that’s the least of Wonwoo’s problems now. How will he ask a stranger if he’s Wonwoo’s childhood friend? Is it normal to ask that to a stranger whom you’re not even sure if you know or not? Wonwoo definitely didn’t think this through. They arrive at the arcade and are greeted by Joshua. Wonwoo eyes Joshua for a bit, probably because he told their friends about what happened yesterday.

 

“Hey Wonwoo, Mingyu’s inside, probably at the register. You can talk to him if you want to.” Joshua says while pointing at the guy at the counter. 

 

Junhui buts in the conversation and between Joshua and Wonwoo, “No you don’t, I do.” Junhui says as he walks towards the counter. 

 

Maybe this is a good thing for Wonwoo. He doesn’t have to ask a stranger weird questions. Why does he even want to find out if Mingyu really is the same KMG from his past? And what will he even do if he is? Not like they can hang out again in the arcade just like they used to. He doesn’t even know the KMG from his past that well, and it’s even worse for this Mingyu guy, especially if he doesn’t turn out to be the same person. Wonwoo decides to ignore the possibility that Mingyu is the same person from his past and proceeds to where the Space Invader is. He sees Jeonghan still talking with Joshua near the entrance and to his surprise, he sees Soonyoung beside him, walking in the same direction. 

 

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo asks the blonde boy as they continue to walk. 

 

Soonyoung eyes the different games around, not keeping eye contact with Wonwoo. 

 

“I don’t really have anything I want to do in this arcade. How about you? I thought you wanted to talk to the Mingyu guy?”

 

The duo arrive at Wonwoo’s favorite game. “I just wanted to know who this guy in the game is, nothing more.” Wonwoo finsihes as he drops a quarter into the machine, starting his game. 

 

“So this is your favorite game huh?” Wonwoo too busy to look at him and care about Soonyoung at the moment. Wonwoo finishes his first game and sees the scoreboard once again. 

**SCOREBOARD**

**KMG 50, 082**

**KMG 49, 967**

**KMG 49, 479**

**JWW 48, 967**

**JWW 47, 096**

**JWW 46, 728**

**JWW 46, 328**

**JWW 46, 187**

**JWW 45, 879**

**JWW 43, 567**

 

“Woah, that Mingyu guy is a monster.” Soonyoung says in amazement while pulling on Wonwoo’s shirt. Wonwoo can’t believe his eyes right now. He didn’t just beat Wonwoo this time, he beat his own high score. 

 

“Stop tapping my shoulder Soonyoung.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Soonyoung eyes him with a confused look. 

 

“Hey Wonwoo.” Junhui angles his head lower than Wonwoo, shocking the best friends.

 

“What, you already done talking with pretty boy?” Soonyoung asks him.

 

“Yeah I don’t think that’ll work out. Guess what came out of his mouth the second I finished saying hi to him.” Junhui stops, actually waiting for the two to make a guess.

 

“Just tell us Junhui you know I’m bat at this kind of stuff.” Wonwoo says as he starts up a new game.

 

I still can’t believe he said “H-hi Wonwoo.” Junhui even copies what they think is MIngyu’s face and actions. Soonyoung starts laughing loud and Wonwoo actually stops playing, letting out a few giggles from Junhui’s story.

 

“So-“ Soonyoung can’t stop laughing, “So what did you say?”

 

“I told him I’d come get Wonwoo for him, he starts saying sorry after that. Now back to the present where I’m here with you guys telling you this story.” Junhui taps on Wonwoo. “What are you waiting for, he seems to only want to talk to you so move ahead.” 

 

Wonwoo starts his game up again. “What will we even talk about?” 

 

Soonyoung pulls Wonwoo away from the machine leaving Junhui to play the game he left. “Come on dude when was the last time you had a relationship? I, for one, wants you to enjoy your time in college and you already have a guy interested in you in front of you, so you have to take this chance.” Soonyoung tries to convince Wonwoo while pushing him towards the counter where Mingyu is. 

 

“Soonyoung stop. We don’t even know if he’s interested in guys.” Soonyoung ignores and continues to push him. “Hey hey stop. Soonyoung ok I’ll tell you why I went here alone for real just stop pushing me.” Soonyoung obeys his command, but he’s right in front of his face now, obviously waiting for an answer from Wonwoo. Wonwoo decides to tell him the story of his childhood. They talk about it in front of the crane machines. After Wonwoo finishes his story, Soonyoung is looking at him with a grin on his face. 

 

“So you’re telling me, that your friend KMG, which I find pathetic that you didn’t ask for his name, might be the same person as that tall handsome guy Mingyu at the counter?” Wonwoo nods to Soonyoung’s statement. Soonyoung then proceeds to hit Wonwoo’s arm. “This is your chance dude!” 

 

“What do you mean? Chance to embarrass myself? Then you’re right about that.” Wonwoo says while brushing his hand over his arm. 

 

“Look, if he’s the guy from your childhood, then you get an instant lover considering his looking for you-“

 

“I didn’t say anything about liking the kid from before Soonyoung” 

 

“I don’t think you did, but I think you do now. You wouldn’t be thinking this much about him, especially if you don’t know a thing about the guy except for his initials. Besides, even if he doesn’t turn out to be the kid from before, you still have something to talk about and start things up.” Soonyoung places Wonwoo’s head between his hadns and directs them to where Mingyu is. “Don’t tell me you don’t find that guy attractive in the least.” 

 

“Okay he’s cute but-“ Soonyoung cuts him off, obviously he doesn’t care anymore for whatever excuse Wonwoo gives now.

 

“You always needed a little push in things like these.” Soonyoung starts to push Wonwoo towards the counter, not giving Wonwoo a chance to escape. They come to a stop as they reach the counter, Wonwoo looks above as he’s currently leaning over the glass and finds a confused look on Mingyu. He hopes he’s wrong and the guy isn’t really Mingyu, even though the guy in front of him already fit the descriptions his friends have said about him. 

 

“Hello you’re Mingyu right?” Soonyoung ask while correcting Wonwoo’s posture.

 

“Yeah can I help you?” 

 

“Oh you can, but not me. You can help my friend here. He’s name is Wonwoo and I think you both will get along well.” Soonyoung dusts off invicible dust on Wonwoo’s clothing. He moves closer to Wonwoo. “My job here is done, do your part.” Soonyoung whispers and immediately leaving his side and alone with the Mingyu guy. 

 

“Oh so you’re Wonwoo. Joshua’s told me a lot about you. I’m Mingyu. Kim Mingyu” Mingyu extends his hands in front of Wonwoo. Do people still shake hands these days? Wonwoo ignores himself and proceeds to shake the guy’s hand. “Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo but you already know that right?” Wonwoo breaks away from their hand shake, doesn’t know what to sya anymore looks over the prices at the counter. 

 

“Yeah I also know you’re great at Space Invaders JWW.” Mingyu recites Wonwoo’s initials making Wonwoo look at him. 

 

“Says the almighty KMG” Wonwoo gives off a playful bow towards Mingyu.

 

“Oh no need to bow to me mighty soldier” Mingyu says in a weird accent, Wonwoo’s probably heard it somewhere but he cant remember. They both laugh at each other with what they’ve done. 

 

“So I heard you were looking for me. You wanted to get some tips on how to beat that game?” Wonwoo stops his laughter with Mingyu’s question. He still hasn’t asked him about his past. “Nah nothing like that. Just wanted to know who likes the same game as me and how he’s so good at it.” Besides, Wonwoo already knows everything he needs about the game — he learned it from KMG back then. 

 

“Well I am the one and only.” Mingyu says, acting all confident with himself again. “I used to play the game a lot when I was a kid. I was surprised to see it the first time I went here for work. I played the game during my breaks. It seems no one else wants it though since the scoreboard was always empty.” Mingyu was wiping the glass shelves while telling Wonwoo about his encounter with the game. “How about you?” 

 

“How about me what?” Wonwoo stares at Mingyu even though he doesnt look back. 

 

“You know… How’d you come to like the game? When’d you start playing it?” 

 

“When I was in middle school. I didn’t really know about the game back then, someone taught me how to play it. I did play it for a long time before high school started, where I lost the time to play it.” Wonwoo says as he makes invisible circles on the counter. He can’r bring himself to ask Mingyu about his past. It might just make things awkward between them, he thinks. 

 

“Well I’m glad that someone taught you about it. Or else we wouldn’t be able to meet like this.” Mingyu tells Wonwoo with a smile on his face as he puts the cloth he’s using away. 

 

“You work in the same place as Joshua, Jeonghan’s current love interest. I doubt we won’t be able to meet if I didn’t know how to play Space Invaders.” 

 

“But you wouldn’t have asked Joshua about me then. I’d stay as the guy who’s Joshua’s co-worker to you and your friends.” 

 

“Not with your looks you don’t.” Wonwoo shocks himself as he says this. Why did he say say? Wonwoo just wants to crawl unde the rock with embarrassment. He basically told Wonwoo he thinks he’s handsome. 

 

“Why Wonwoo?” Mingyu asks Wonwoo. “Do I look handsome to you?” Mingyu rests his elbows on the counter and then his chin on both his hands, waiting for an answer from Wonwoo. 

 

“No- I mean yes- No I mean uhm my friend Junhui finds you attractive.” Wonwoo talks Junhui for saying that about Mingyu back then. “I think you’re his type or something. Even if I don’t know how to play the game, you’d eventually meet our group.” Wonwoo confidently tells Wonwoo. He’s proud of the excuse he’s given. 

 

“Yeah but the guys really not my type. But do you really not find me handsome?” Mingyu asks Wonwoo with puppy  eyes. 

 

Wonwoo looks away from Mingyu. “Yeah I guess you are.”

 

“I am what?” 

 

“Ugh” Wonwoo faces Mingyu again. “You’re handsome. Okay are you happy now Mingyu?” 

 

“Wanna go on a date with me then?” 

 

Wonwoo eyes widen. He doesn’t think he heard Mingyu correctly. “What’d you say?” 

 

“Is that a yes or a no?” Mingyu back to his position when he asked Wonwo if he was handsome or not. “Do you want to go on a date with me or not?” 

 

“Why would you even want to go on a date with me?” 

 

“Cause unlike that Junhui guy, you’re my type. Don’t really know why, but you are.” Mingyu scratches his head. “So are you down for it or not?” 

 

Wonwoo doesn’t understand Mingyu. He does know that whoever Mingyu turns out to, his past friend or not, he might actually give himself a chance to like Mingyu. “Uhm… I guess…?” 

 

“Okay nice. Meet me here tomorrow same time. I don’t really have a shift tomorrow but I have classes on the morning.” Mingyu grabs something from beneath the counter, Wonwoo doesn’t really care about anything right now. He’s got a date with Mingyu tomorrow and he’s doing his best to hide his excitement. “See you tomorrow then Wonwoo. I still have some things to do around here. Be safe on your way home.” Mingyu says while walking away, waving a cloth bye. 

 

“You too.” Wonwoo was finaly able to smile his excitement out. Out of nowhere Soonyoung jumps towards him, with an obvious look on his face asking Wonwoo to tell him about what happened. They decided to talk about it in the car with the rest of the gang. Jeonghan wasn’t there though, he decided to stay behind for Joshua. 

 

“Wow~ Jeon Wonwoo you’ve grown. Can’t believe you got yourself a date tomorrow.” Soonyoung playfully hits Wonwoo with his hand while still keeping the other on the steering wheel. 

 

“Technically Mingyu’s the one who asked Wonwoo out.” Junhui says with a bitter expression on his face, slouching at the seats at the back. “So where are you two going?” 

 

“Don’t know yet. I guess he’ll be the one to decide since he was the one who asked me out.” 

 

“Did you ask him about KMG?” 

 

“What’s KMG?” Junhui asked, slightly lifting his body up.

 

“Wonwoo thinks Mingyu might be the same guy he was playing with when he was a kid. They both loved the arcade game Wonwoo was playing earlier. Wonwoo doesn’t knows the kids name though, but he knows the initials KMG because of the game. And those are Mingyu’s initials.” 

 

“Whoa so is he the same person then Wonwoo?” Junhui actually goes up from hi seat and pokes his head through the space betweet the two seat upfront. 

 

Wonwoo looks out the window. “I didn’t ask him. Maybe I should just let it go. Nothing will happen if he does turn out to be the KMG i know of, and if he isn’t, I’m still going on a date with him tomorrow, nothing changes.”

 

“Yeah you’re probably right.” Soonyoung says. 

 

“But wouldn’t it be awesome if he was. Then you two would have a much more deeper connection.” Junhui lays back on the backseat. 

 

“Deep connection my ass I dont even know the guy’s name.” Wonwoo then realizes how much this means. If Mingyu does turn out to be the guy from his past, he’d be embarrass with how he didn’t recognize him. Wonwoo gives it much more thought during the drive back home. “Maybe I’ll tell him if things turns awkward at the date.” Wonwoo jokingly says. 

 

“Just tell us if he is. I’m dying to know if he is.” Soonyoung says, not giving Wonwoo a glance. 

 

“Yeah me too.” Wonwoo whispers to himself. 

 

It’s the day of Wonwoo and Mingyu’s date. He at the arcade, same time as yesterday. He proceeds inside and finds Mingyu at the counter, which he finds weird since Mingyu said he didn’t have a shift today. 

 

“Hey what’s up?” Wonwoo says when he reached the counter. 

 

“Im really, really, really sorry Wonwoo.” Mingyu joins his palms together. “I know i said I didn’t have a shift but when my manager saw me here she asked me to do a few things and I couldn’t reject her. Im really sorry but I’ll be done in about ten minutes.” Mingyu has his puppy eyes on again and Wonwoo doesn’t really have any amount of disappointment right now. 

 

“It’s okay Mingyu. We still have a lot of time and we are in an arcade, I can surely distract myself for 10 minutes or so.” 

 

“Thanks so much for understanding. I promise I’ll be done in no more than 10 minutes” Mingyu says as he proceeds to the staff room. “I’ll be quick.” 

 

Wonwoo smiles at how cute Mingyu is. He then proceeds to play Space Invaders. He really feel good about today so he just plays leisurely. After the game he looks at the scoreboard. He’s kinda expecting to see Mingyu have more spots at the higher ranks, thingking how Mingyu must’ve played the game after their meeting yesterday. He is shocked with how many different names are on the screen. 

**SCOREBOARD**

**HEY 50, 137**

**R_U 50, 130**

**THE 50, 128**

**SME 50, 110**

**JWW 50, 109**

**ASB 50, 103**

**ACK 50, 097**

**THE 50, 092**

**N?? 50, 087**

**KMG 50, 082**

 

Wonwoo is confused with the amount of names on the scoreboard. He does notice how it seems to be words, or even a sentence. He begins to form the sentence, whispering to himself. “Hey…are you…the…same…Jeon Wonwoo…” Wonwoo stops, nervous because of the words he’s trying to say. Could it be? Could he be? Wonwoo resumes reciting the words to himself. “as…back…then…Kim Mingyu” 

 

Wonwoo stops breathing for a few seconds. He does get shocked when a hand is on his shoulder suddenly. 

 

“So?” He finds Mingyu behind him. 

 

“God, Mingyu! Don’t creep up on people like that! So what? Are you done with work?” Wonwoo says while trying to calm himself down.   

 

“Are you Jeon Wonwoo from back then? The kid I thought how to play this very game, and never got to see again?” Mingyu is looking straight at Wonwoo’s eyes. 

 

Wonwoo is amazed by how beautiful Mingyu is right now. His eyes are actually watery right now and it just makes Mingyu much more beautiful in Wonwoo’s eyes. Wonwoo tries to snap himself out of his Mingyu fantasy. “Well…we’re you the kid who was taught me how to play this game? Honestly I don’t really have any kind of proof to give you. All I can remember is that I played with a kid who always had KMG as his name on the scorebo-“ Wonwoo is cut off when Mingyu suddenly hugs him. Mingyu doesn’t say any words while hugging him. “Why? Did you find a way to confirm that I’m the same kid from back then?” Wonwoo asks Mingyu who is still hanging on his shoulders. Mingyu then stands up straight and looks directly at Wonwoo. 

 

“I can’t believe you don’t remember me when I remember you clearly. You’re still skinny as I see. And your cat eyes are still the same. I want to believe it’s you. I really do believe it’s you.” Mingyu hugs Wonwoo again. “I can’t blame you though. You didn’t know my name and I did get more handsome as back then, it’d be hard to recognize me.” Wonwoo can’t see Mingyu’s face right now but he knows he has a wide smile on his face, just like him. Wonwoo lets Mingyu stay like that a little longer. He then break off the hug and looks at Mingyu. 

 

“How did you know my name. I don’t remember us introducing ourselves to each other. I remember you calling out my name as you went home.”   

 

“Oh that.” Wonwoo notices how much Mingyu is blushing right now. “I was eyeing you during the time you were in the arcade. I heard you say your name when you were typing in your initials back then. You we’re so cute, honestly. I finally had the courage to talk to you when you we’re hesitating to play Space Invaders. And you pretty much knows what happened afterwards” 

 

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu with an unamused face. “Wow stalking a child huh? That’s nice.”            

 

“Hey don’t say it like that. I don’t know, maybe you were already my type back then.” Wonwoo blushes as he heard those words come out of Mingyu’s mouth. 

 

“Well it’s nice to finally meet you, KMG.” Wonwoo extends his hand out. 

 

“Nice to meet you too, JWW.” Mingyu shakes Wonwoo’s hand. “Come on, having our little reunion is much more of a reason to continue our date.” Both of them give off a small laugh. Not long after the two are embarrassed with what they’ve done, they proceed outside the arcade and Mingyu guides Wonwoo to his car. They got on and started to drive off to wherever Mingyu is taking Wonwoo.

 

“Hey Wonwoo, what course are you taking?” 

 

“I’m a computer engineer. Senior.” Mingyu suddenly steps on the breaks. 

 

“What? What’s wrong Mingyu?” Wonwoo look at Mingyu with concerned eyes.

 

“Nothing,” Wonwoo notices Mingyu’s cheeks turn pink. “hyung.” 

 

“Oh so you’re younger than me huh? That’s nice information.” Wonwoo leans back on his seat with a smirk on his face. 

 

Mingyu continues to drive. Wonwoo’s not sure but it looks like MIngyu’s thinking about something. Probably still shocked that Wonwoo is older than him. Wonwoo is too, since Mingyu is a giant compared to Wonwoo who is already tall. 

 

“So,” Mingyu says. “you liked my surprise back at the arcade?” 

 

Wonwoo remembers the scoreboard from Space Invaders. “So that was the work you had yesterday huh?” 

 

“Hey hyung, that was hard to do you know. You’re scores were still high and I had to get then off the scoreboard. I even had to go there earlier than out meeting time to finish it.” 

 

“I guess you’re still better than me at the game.” Wonwoo says while looking at Mingyu. They arrive at a stoplight and Wonwoo looks out the window. Wonwoo notices how the sky has turned purple. He continues to gaze at the sky thinking how lucky he is to find his childhood friend. 

 

“Hey hyung.” 

 

“Hm?” Wonwoo turns to Mingyu.

 

“I’m really glad we met again.” Mingyu says with a smile on his face. 

 

“Me too, Mingyu.” 

 

“You know, this is unlike me.” Mingyu seems flusteres in Wonwoo’s eyes. “I don’t usually kiss on the first date but I kinda-“ He feels a hand on the back of his head. Suddenly Mingyu’s lips are touching Wonwoo’s and Mingyu returns the kiss back. Wonwoo could feel Mingyu’s soft lips press on his own. It was like time stopped for both of them. The kiss lasted around a minute or so before Wonwoo breaks it off at the sounds of horns honking.

 

“You know I don’t usually kiss stangers, but I guess we aren’t strangers anymore, Mingyu.” Wonwoo says as he hold Mingyu’s hand. 

 

Mingyu pecks Wonwoo’s lips one more time before he notices it’s already a green light. He keeps hold of Wonwoo’s hand with his right hand and uses his other to drive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is the very first fic I've written and posted. Thank you to my [friend](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1058047) for beta reading this. 
> 
> Anyway I've entered the diamond life and of course Mingyu and Wonwoo just had to be on top of my bias list. I've read a lot of meanie fics and thought why not write one. I was thinking of what concept that isn't used a lot and aracdes immediately came to my mind. The scoreboard thingy is the main point of this fic, if the scores don't match, im so sorry i just typed in whatever. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!!! Especially about my writing style if theres something that isn't good about it, please tell me also on any errors. Talk to me I have little to no friends. 
> 
> I made a [Twitter acc](https://twitter.com/wonwooscarrot) for Seventeen and fic writing so follow me on there @wonwooscarrot LETS BE MUTUALS PLEASE I'M NICE I NEED MUTUALS IM VERY LONELY
> 
> Anyway I'm working on two more different fics atm. One is a one-shot with tailor!wonwoo and actor!mingyu and the other which might be a while before I post it is a very very long fic which might include amnesia. 
> 
> I'm also open to new ideas on what kind of fics to write if u have any, just tell me on twitter or curiouscat
> 
> IF YOU MADE IT HERE, THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIRST FIC!!!!!


End file.
